My Angle
by yasybelle
Summary: What if Bella jumped off the cliff on purpose? What would of had happened? Please read and comment


**Please be nice =) This is my first story that I've ever put up here and if I get good reviews I might put up the other story's that I have written. **

Why didn't I see this coming. The last words that I told her was that I didn't love her and to take care of herself. But instead, here I stand in front of her pale, beautiful, dead body. Here I am, standing in front of her coffin! You see, it all started when Alice had a vision that made me want to die.

_**Flashback**_

_Edward's P.O.V_

_I was sitting in my room listening to My Chemical Romance letting the pain get to me. God, I'm an idiot for thinking that I could live without her!_

_Alice's P.O.V_

_We were all getting very worried for Edward. He barely talked, he didn't play his piano anymore, he looked like a mess, he listened to pure pain and such music, and he was just in so much pain! Just looking into his eyes made you want to cry. Then a vision hit me. _

_Vision_

_It was Bella wearing a white dress on the edge of a cliff_

"_Goodbye world! Goodbye my Edward, you left me broken and in pain, but now the pain is going to go away. I love you Edward, forever and always!" With that said, Bella jumped off the cliff_

_End of vision_

" _NOOOOO! BELLA WAIT!" I screamed while my whole family stared at me._

" _Honey, Ali, tell me what did you see," Jasper asked me._

" _It was Bella! She umm was wearing this white dress and then she started saying goodbye world and goodbye Edward. And then how he left her in pain and broken but how _

_that was going to change. Then she said I love you Edward and then she jumped off the cliff!" By the time I was done explaining, I was sobbing into Jasper's chest. _

_Edward's P.O.V_

_I just heard everything that Alice had said! I can't believe it, my angle killed herself because of me! I ran down stairs where everyone was and turned to Alice. _

"_When did you see that vision Alice?" _

" _A few minutes ago Edward, I'm really sorry! I never thought that she would do something like that. And . . . . . . . and you told me not to look into her future so I didn't see when she decided to make that decision, I swear! This vision just came to me out of no where . . . . . . . . . I wasn't even thinking about her and," But she couldn't finish because I started talking._

" _It's okay Alice,it;s isn't your fault! Well ummm I'm going back up to my room." I said as I ran back up to my room. I didn't go to try to stop Bella, I was in too much shock. So instead, I went back to my room to sulk and let the pain take over my body._

_End of Flashback_

After I realized what was going to happen, it was too late! Now I'm standing here in her grave. I didn't get a chance to tell her how much I want and love her. After I left it felt like if my unbeating hart broke into a million pieces, but now it's completely gone!

" We are gathered here today to remember the short years lived by Isabella Maria Swan.." The priest started to say before I zoomed out and listened to everyone's thoughts.

I can't believe she's gone! Poor Edward he looks so broken- Angela

Why did she have to end her life! I miss my little sister- Emmett

Even if I didn't like her, the only reason was because I didn't want her to become a vampire like us, I didn't want her to take her life! I miss her so much- Rosalie

My poor baby lost his love! I can only imagine what the pain was like on Bella to make her kill herself !- Esme

I miss my best friend so much! Why did I even bother listening to Edward- Alice

The funeral was over and everyone was leaving. I looked around and saw Alice crying on Jasper's chest, Rosalie ans Esme doing the same to Emmett and Carlisle. Sign, I have no one to comfort me or to comfort. But then again, I only want one person to comfort and she's gone.

"Dude, it's going to be alright," Emmett told me as he tried to give me a hug. I growled at him.

" Don't touch me!" I screamed at him.

" Alright, alright but just remember man, I'm here for you," Emmett told me as he went to hold a sobbing Rosalie.

Me and my whole family were still there. It's been hours now since we have been standing here but to me, it seems like just a few minutes

" Come on Edward, it's time to go," Carlisle told me but I didn't want to go, not yet.

" But I don't want to leave her alone!" I told my whole family. Then I heard the voice, not just any voice, but her voice humming her lullaby.

" Bella?" I asked to no one in particular. My whole family gave me a questionly look.( is questionly even a word???? LOL) All of the sudden, Alice was kneeling down with me and was dead quite.

" I hear it too!" She told everyone. See I'm not crazy!!!!!!

We waited a few more minutes, then I heard something that I've been longing to hear.

" Edward, I love you!" It was her voice! That pretty much did it for me. I was funning to were the humming was coming from. Then I came to a stop in front of a beautiful waterfall but that's not what stopped me. Standing there was my angle, Bella. But how? Then I looked into her eyes. They weren't the chocolate brown that they used to be, but instead they were purple! She had a glow on her that made her look more like an angle. The only thing that I didn't like was the tear that were streaming down her beautiful face. I heard my whole family gasp in shock as they saw Bella.

" B-Bella?" Alice asked.

"Hey Alice, Emmett, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jasper," my angle replied in a sweet yet quite voice.

" But how," I found myself asking. She looked back at me and stared straight into my eyes.

" I'll tell you the story, but please don't interrupt me. If you have questions that wait until I'm done okay?" She asked us all and all we could do was nod.

" Well then, when you left me , I was broken. I wouldn't eat, I would only talk in short responds and you had to ask me something or else I wouldn't talk at all. I couldn't sleep without waking up screaming and crying. I would listen to music all day. Not what I used to listen though, I started listening to The Cab, My Chemical Romance, You Me at Six, Tokio Hotel, Boys Like Girls, All Time Low, Red Car Wire, Attack Attack!, Bring Me To The Horizon . . . . . . . . . . . . okay I think you get my point. It got to the point were I was numb everyday! I lost all of my other friends and I became the loner of the school. If I went to the mall, I would only go into Hot Topic and Zumiez. I started to dress in skinny jeans, tight fitting band tee's , and band hoodie's. I started cutting myself on my wrist and I wanted to die. One night, my dad was suppose to work late, I decided to cut myself. When I was in the middle of doing so, my dad walks in and sees me cutting myself. He completely lost it and started to hit me and yell at me. That same night, I decided that I'll kill myself and I'm pretty sure you know the rest. So as soon as I jumped and died, I found myself in a office and then they started explaining to me about how I died and I had some options and so yeah. I picked being an angle that helps people with there problems. So here I am." She finished explaining to us.

" Where's your wings and halo?" Emmett being himself asked her. She took off her sweater and her wings came out.

" I have to get really really happy for my halo to be shown." Bella explained to us but I found myself staring at her wings.

"Can I, you know touch your wings?" I asked her as I got closer to her.

"Sure," she said with a smile on fer angelic face. I reached out to touch her wing, it was so soft and warm too. It was softer that an infant's hair.

" Wow," I said as I looked at her.

" Yup yup," she said. I got the nerve to ask her.

" Bella can we ummm go for a walk?" I asked her

"Sure Edward." She replied with a smile on her face. We started heading toward the waterfall.

" So what is it Edward?" She asked me as her eyes buried into my own.

" I'm so sorry Bella, I still love you, I just told you all of thoughs stuff so that you could have a happy and normal life."

" I still love you too Edward!" With that said I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me.

Our lips finally net together. The sparks that were there like when we used to kiss was still there, only this time it felt like if we had never kissed before! I felt Bella wrap her arms around my neck and tangle her fingers with my hair. She pulled me closer as I depended the kiss. When we pulled back, we were both breathing hard.

"Please be mine again love?"

"Of course Edward!" Bella was glowing and when I looked up at her hair, there it was. Her Halo.


End file.
